


Message

by puffy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: Joachim在同法国的比赛前收到了Jürgen的短信。





	Message

**Author's Note:**

> 最近翻找新闻后脑洞大开的产物，新闻都是真的，其他都不是真的。

短信提示音响起的时候他刚从浴室出来，把明早晨练时要穿的速干衣叠好了放在床边，这是他比赛日的习惯，他有很多固执的小习惯。

 

仔细擦干手，Joachim不能容忍屏幕落上水珠。

 

「在想明天的比赛？」

 

Jürgen仿佛猜到了他还没睡着。

 

他想起加州正是午后，微笑着回复道：  
「也许会给蓝军一个惊喜。」

 

「我猜是三后卫」

 

「:-)」

 

想到万里之外那个赋闲在家的金发男人刚刚公开表示过的信任与支持，他就觉得十分温暖，只不过夜深人静时，细小微妙的情绪侵入这逐渐臃肿衰老的躯体，就变成了持续数月的自我怀疑。“Jogi知道自己在做什么”，他真的知道吗？这句话真的拥有某种效力吗？

 

「应该是45分钟的惊喜？当心Deschamps的调整，他比我想象得更聪明」

 

「是很聪明，也非常务实，和5年前一样。」

 

「如果他能多跟你讲讲高中锋的必要性，我还是很乐意的，至于别的……」

 

他不耐烦地打出一个「？」

 

伸出手把阅读灯的亮度调到最低，靠在枕头上。他喜欢巴黎的夜晚，尤其是3年前那个充满了恐慌和泪水的在法兰西大球场更衣室度过的夜晚，人与人在危难时刻似乎能瞬间建立起牢固的联系，紧张，畏惧，忧虑，信任，安全，在沉默中拥抱他人，被他人安抚……

 

就在他快要睡着的时候，手机再次振动起来。

 

「他每次都像树袋熊一样抱着你。你知道队报怎么写伦敦FIFA之夜的吗？‘两个不久前才在慕尼黑交手过的人像多年未见的朋友一样笑着抱在一起，为重聚感到高兴’」

 

他皱紧了眉头。

 

「浪漫的法国人。」他敷衍着，看来从来没有真正的设身处地。

 

「你是说他们太夸张了吗？」

 

他快速打出一句话，「当然，我见过更过分的，标题是Löw et Deschamps inséparables，内容是之前6次交战数据。」

 

他不禁笑了起来。

 

Jürgen的电话打来的时候他愣住了，手机振动着，发出越来越高亢的声响。他几乎下意识地想挂掉，但很快他就被自己这个想法吓到了。两个人有太久没见面，以至于他都不清楚这算是何种关系了。

 

“主帅先生的法语什么时候这么好了？”

 

在电话里听到Jürgen的声音是一种很奇妙的体验，仿佛另一端的前任主帅和夏天做客BBC的解说员不是同一个人，就好像他内在的人格都随着语言的转换而发生了变化。Oli也会很多门外语，准确而且清晰，但从未给过他这种感觉。

 

“年轻的Klinsmann先生什么时候这么在意报纸了？”

 

“别看报纸，别听新闻，别被它们影响”，这才是Jürgen会说的话。

 

“我很好奇那条感人的短信，Deschamps至少提过5次了。”

 

对方的话语里透着轻微的不满，于是他简短地答道：“我为他高兴，他值得这一切。”

 

他喜欢听Didier一遍又一遍地提起这些微不足道的事，即使换个人来重温也许就成了怜悯。法国主帅的辉煌履历从没有让他产生在科隆体大身处巨星之间的萦绕不散的落差感，以后也不会是任何阻碍。

 

“你很喜欢他？”

 

“我尊敬所有临危受命的人。”

 

一个并不高大的身体里贮藏着的强大的力量和坚定的信念，这是他尊敬对手的原因之一。

 

“所以现在同为冠军教头，共同话题也变多了是吗？”

 

他在床单上划出一道又一道痕，“奇怪的是他很少主动提起这些。”

 

沉默。

 

他们之间的沉默不再是愉悦的。

 

Joachim调高了阅读灯的亮度，预感到这次谈话不会很快结束。他有些想念和Didier的相处，轻松，舒服，那份友情，并没有因为他们身份的转变而流露出权力在握的成就感或是对艰难处境的畏惧，从来不是建立在金牌或者奖杯上，而是基于一种体验，一种经历，绝大多数教练永远无法与之分享的情绪。这是极难形容的状态，就像是他糟糕的法语，Didier永远耐心而真诚的笑容，偶尔用到的同传翻译软件，以及拥抱。

 

“那么你是怎么称呼这位谦逊内敛的主帅的呢？”Jürgen两个形容词的咬字很重，“Dédé( Didier的昵称)？”

 

再次沉默。

 

他换了一只耳朵接电话。

 

他看过一张漫画，一只蓝色的虎斑猫，身子鼓得像个球，表情和善得滑稽，扑在Cavani小腿上狠狠啃了一口，脚边还有一面法国国旗。于是FIFA之夜他笑着问Didier：“La chatte à Dédé(猫猫迪迪)是什么意思？”

 

Didier抿起嘴，“Meow！”

 

Didier有一种和满头白发不太相符的率真与可爱——他常常忘了对方和领队先生同龄——这也许是他在众多来宾和仓促茶会之间仅仅注意到他的原因。

 

他们拥抱在一起，享受着彼此的笑声——记者眼中感人的“久别重逢”。

 

“你们每次见面是像左岸的小情侣似的抱在一起亲热吗？毕竟肢体语言也是一种语言，啊，我差点忘了，他英语比你更差劲。”

 

他把电话稍微拿开了一些，“你可以去补个午觉。”

 

“收回我昨天的话，Jogi，你根本不知道自己在做什么，身边不同的声音也太少了。”

 

我不是个自大的人，我不爱逞强，我不贪图对手的认可，我不需要违心告诉我说世界之巅依然稳固的人，他攥紧拳头在内心咆哮着。但这些申明显得无比苍白——不然为什么，Didier说“我不会把自己置于他的位置批评他”的时候他会那么高兴。不然为什么，Hansi说“Jogi不需要我的建议”的时候，他会长舒了一口气。

 

他放慢呼吸，抚平了床单上的褶皱，“也许吧。”

 

“和一个牙齿掉光的人舌吻感觉如何？”

 

他很惊讶自己依然保持着平静，甚至不愿试图反驳这种莫名其妙的指责，“Didier跟我说预约了年底要去弄他的牙。”

 

Jürgen轻轻哼了一声，“你是不是很希望能早点认识他？”

 

“是的。”他看了一眼床头柜上的表。

 

电话那头爆发出一阵笑声，“那是不可能的，欧冠史上最年轻的捧杯队长怎么会认识混迹德乙的平平球员呢？”

 

他也笑了，“是啊，但是你们早该互相认识一下，我该让你和他谈谈，他会教你怎么不炸掉更衣室的。”

 

Jürgen默不作声地挂断了电话。

 

他放下手机，疲惫地倒在床上。

 

“怎么像个斯巴达人[1]似的。”Oli手上卷着一筒报纸，轻轻敲了一下他肩膀，笑着在一旁坐下。能看到希望的失利总比什么都没有强。

 

“……Klinsmann建议德国足协让Ballack去青训部门工作……”领队先生以难以置信的口吻读出一则标题，“说他很友好，很好相处……天呐，Jogi……还说他会成为一名优秀的教练的。”

 

Oli合上了报纸。

 

唔，不同的声音，原来这就是不同的声音，他依然不说话。

 

“Jürgen联系你了吗？”Oli有些担忧地偏过头问他。

 

“没有。”

 

话音刚落就收到一条短信。

 

「不和他聊聊点球的事？」

 

他想都没想就删除了。

 

新年零点钟声响起的时候Didier给他发来一张照片，大概是在牙医诊所自拍的，有些模糊，但不妨碍清晰地感觉到他的喜悦——嘴角几乎咧到耳根，露出十六颗大白牙，坚固，整齐。

 

「Rire souvent et beaucoup(笑口常开)」他在键盘上打出一行字母，从未觉得有如此适宜的新年祝福。

 

Didier的回复是一连串礼花式的笑脸。

 

「可能要回德国了，RTL。」

 

查看短信之前他听说了Jens的新职位，至于屏幕上的间隔超过3个月的对话框里的内容，熟悉的只言片语，如果是在一年前，在更久之前，这意味着他们能更多地见面了。但是现在，两件事显然没有必然的联系。

 

要听取不同的建议，欢迎各种刺耳的声音，他告诉自己。

 

所以他一点都不奇怪会在《斯图加特报》上看到Ballack对领队先生的教练培训计划的批评。

 

“难道意味着过去培养教练的工作方向都是错误的？”

 

他讨厌这句话。

 

「他要是真这么想当教练，我倒是不介意提供条件培训他。」Oli的短信永远及时。

 

无论多么有理有据的建议，只要加上“我早说过”就会让人反感，如果出自一个没有相似体验的批评家之口，就更加无力。

 

“……在伦敦领奖的时候，在所有伟大教练面前，那实在是非常奇妙的体验。虽然直到今天，我依然不太确信自己真的确得了这样的成就。”电视上手捧年度最佳团队奖奖杯的Deschamps如此回答着队报记者的提问。那个奖杯，4年前他也有一个，这种微妙的平衡感让他觉得很舒服。

 

他给Dédé发了一条短信，他知道这一次马上会收到回复。

 

-END-

 

注[1]：在古代斯巴达，曲高和寡的书籍和喋喋不休的高谈阔论都是不被欢迎的。至今在意大利仍将沉默寡言的人称为“斯巴达式的”人。


End file.
